Withered Away
by SuspiciousCatinWindow
Summary: A story about golden freddy! Anyway, this story takes place during FNAF 2 and eventually FNAF 1. It will end up exploring a big timeline of FNAF based mostly on theories and headcannons. There's also going to be some fun chapters along with the serious ones. Anyway, this contains spoilers for FNAF 1, FNAF 2, and FNAF 3. [has gore and possibly crude language (if i feel like it)]
1. The Murder

**OMG sorry for this long wait! Also sorry it's short... About the pother fanfics hopefully writer's block can excuse them~ Anyway, enjoy!**

**~.~.~**

This was the first time one certain child felt fear in their life. Usually, everything was under their control. They could manipulate anyone that even looked at them. Though, it seemed like no matter what the child did, they couldn't get out of this. The child backed away until they bumped into a wall. This only caused the child to lose concentration. They didn't need concentration anyway, only one outcome could come out of such a situation. The child tried to look their pursuer straight in the eye, which was quite difficult considering they had a yellow ripped up rabbit suit on. In one of the rabbit's hands was a knife, coated in wet blood dripping from the tip. _Drip, drop, drip, drop. _The whole sound echoed throughout the back room. Scattered on the ground were old torn up animatronics, along with the remains of four other children. The man behind the friendly mask, who had previously offered cake, laughed and grimly spoke the words, "You're next."

Absolute terror struck the child as he realized there was no escape. The man stepped closer and closer. Until, the child was also dead.

The man in the suit immediately went to work, stuffing the four children into animatronics. Though there was only 4 animatronics to put them in though. The man suddenly remembered seeing a yellow bear suit in the room he got the rabbit suit. He quickly, but quietly, got the bear suit and dragged it back to the Parts &amp; Service room. He didn't bother to tighten the spring-locks in the suit figuring it didn't matter with an already dead child.

*.*

The Marionette immediately felt that something was wrong. He sprung out of his box and levitated to the Parts and Service Room, humming the tune to his favorite music box. As he arrived, he noticed the bloodstain on the floor. The Marionette decide to investigate, until he eventually found the children's bodies stuffed inside the animatronic suits. _What a pitiful waste of life, _The Marionette frowned. He tapped one of his cheeks, playfully thinking of an idea, the more absurd, the better. _That's it! I'll bring them back to life. Shouldn't be too hard, _he thought. He whispered what sounded like some kind of magical spell and the old animatronics buzzed to life. The Marionette nodded, acknowledging his work here was done.

*.*

Suddenly everything was bright. Well, at least brighter than before. The golden bear suit found tried to push himself out the sitting position he was currently in, but found it rather difficult. He then realized he couldn't remember anything except that currently he was at _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza._The suit looked around at familiar faces which he was sure he could name. He knew the purple one, who didn't have a face, was Bonnie, the yellow chicken with a bib was Chica, the brown bear with a top hat was Freddy, and the ripped up pirate-fox was Foxy. Though one question arised in his mind. _Who am I?_


	2. Exploration

**Sorry for the long wait! I had school and I procrastinate way to much... Also I'm kind of making up their personalities how I see them so I'm not taking much else into account. Speaking of which, the personalities will actually be different than the personalities in "A Couple Holidays at Freddy's".**

* * *

"Who are you?" The Marionette chuckled, "Well, you look like Freddy and you're golden, so based on that you're obviously Golden Freddy."

"Wait, who are you?" The bear asked, if he had eyes they would have definitely widened.

"The Marionette." The puppet said with a bow.

"Wait a second... The Marionette? Are you not a marionette? What kind of name is that? What kind of name is 'Golden Freddy'?" The golden bear asked.

"It's your name. Anyway, this is where leave. Goodbye, Golden Freddy." The Marionette said before floating away. Golden Freddy tried to get himself up, but his legs just buckled beneath his weight proving they were useless. The bear grumbled to himself.

"...What now?" Golden Freddy almost jumped at the voice. It was the one and only Freddy Fazbear. Bonnie replied with a confused beep while Foxy sat at the other end of the room.

"I guess we have to do what we were built for. You know, entertain people! I'm sure everything will be alright... All we have to do is find someone!" Chica replied enthusiastically.

"Just a thought but, do any of you landlubbers remember anything?" The fox said, instantly dampening the mood. It was clear none of the animatronics had an answer. They all just looked to the floor mournfully.

"We may not remember anything, but I'm sure Chica's right. We just need to find something to do." Freddy said, offering a hand to help the golden bear up. As Golden Freddy steadied himself on to his legs, that seemed entirely hollow without any support.

"And how do we do that?" Golden Freddy muttered. Bonnie offered a beep in response. The bear glanced at the rabbit briefly before looking to the others.

"Well, to find something we have to look around, right? Let's all split up!" The chicken exclaimed before running out of the room, Bonnie following closely. Foxy was next, as he stood up on his unsteady legs and, to Golden Freddy's surprise, ran faster than Bonnie and Chica.

Freddy looked at his golden counterpart and asked, "You think you're be alright by yourself?" The golden bear simply nodded in response. Freddy let go of Golden Freddy after making sure he was stable before slowly walking out of the room. Golden Freddy grumbled as he stayed close to the wall for support and soon was through the door. He decide to go straight and found himself walking through a hallway with multiple doors and multiple posters. The posters had pictures of Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie though they all looked different from the ones Golden Freddy knew from the Parts/Service Room. Bonnie had a face, Chica's beak had no teeth and Freddy seemed much smaller. This main hall was when Golden Freddy first noticed something important, the security cameras.

_ Someone's watching us, _the bear thought. Golden Freddy took this into consideration and moved at as fast a pace as his rusted parts would allow. He also made sure he moved in what he assumed to be blind spots. Following his path, he decided to go left and encountered a large stage with a curtain around it. He heard a few voices coming from behind. He made his way to the curtain and opened it. There were the three newer versions of Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. They hadn't seemed to have noticed him and carried on with their conversation.

"So, when you take of your beak you're really threatening. You can't do that anymore y'know." The blue bunny scolded the shiny, new Chica.

"Sorry, it gets uncomfortable really quick... I already have to wear it all day." The chicken complained. The bunny just looked at Chica in response.

"Calm down, you two. Shouldn't we be checking on the night person?" The brown bear suddenly interrupted.

"T-the night person? Why? I thought you were against us checking on 'em!" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Yes, but I never thought about how I'd be stuck with you two at night if you guys didn't go. Your bickering gets old quick," The bear said, rolling his eyes. "Also, whoever's behind the curtains, you better come out. It better not be you again, BB."

* * *

**That finishes up this chapter! Expect the next chapter soon :3 Sorry for how short it is... This will probably be the usual length of the chapters *sweatdrop***

** P.S. I will mainly be working on this fanfic since I have the most inspiration for it at the moment. The other ones are NOT dead.**


End file.
